An iris recognition system, which has higher security and accuracy than other authentication means, is used in identification and authentication for secure entry. An iris recognition system is a system that extracts characteristic iris patterns from iris images, taken by a camera, using an image processing technique, stores the extracted iris patterns as data, and compares the stored iris patterns with iris data of users registered in advance to authenticate a specific person.
In recent years, such an iris recognition system has been applied to mobile devices such that the mobile devices can be increasingly used as personal security systems.
In the iris recognition system, however, the iris must be accurately recognized at the center of a lens of the camera in order to perform rapid and accurate security authentication.
When a conventional iris recognition camera is used, however, it is not possible for a user to check whether his/her eve is located in the central area of the lens. Even in the case in which it is possible for the user to check whether his/her eye is located in the central area of the lens through a display unit of a mobile device, the position of the iris may be changed when the user views the display unit in order to check the position of the iris, whereby the accuracy of iris recognition may be reduced.